Into Darkness
by Kid Paradox
Summary: Sora is forced to leave his loved ones behind and enter the realm of the heartless SoraxRoxas.please review I promise it doesn't suck.
1. Chapter 1

You Know I do. Yeah but I wanna hear you say it, Sora said with a smirk as

he tickled Kairi. Sora stop; giggle I mean it; giggle giggle; I'm gonna pee myself

Kairi snorted over her own laughter. C'mon, Kai I say it. Ok, ok she

coughed ...I love you to Sora; now let me go. Sora watched as she stumbled out

of his bed and into his bathroom. He let a sigh of satisfaction; life had been

good no heartless, no nobodies and best of all his mom was out of town for the

weekend visiting his grandmother. Which he and Kairi could "enjoy" each

other's company without worrying about getting caught. You know you

promised that if I came over we wouldn't have sex-. Yeah but your such a little

horn dog Sora interrupted. Me! What about you Kairi half yelled half giggled as

she pounced on Sora to attack. See there you go again Sora laughed mouth now

full of pillow. Pinned ya Kairi shouted victoriously. _Yeah life has definitely been _

_good _Sora thought to him self, _nothing could ever mess this up. _Hey where are

my panties? Kairi inquired jolting Sora back to reality. Before he could answer

Sora's cell phone began to ring the caller ID read Riku. Sup Riku. You won't

believe this. Try me. Sora I can't find my panties Kairi whispered. What was

that Riku asked? Kairi's looking for her...don't worry about it just continue.

Okay so me and Tidus and wakka were scouting the beach for girls right-. And;

Sora interrupted. Guess what washed up on shore. What Sora said now

enthused? A letter in a bottle with the king's emblem on it and it's addressed to

you it seems important you should probably get down here. Found em' Kairi

cheered...what's wrong as she noticed the depressed look on Sora's face.

_Nothing could mess this up why'd I have to go and jinks its IDIOT! Whatever _

_I do I can't tell Kairi yet. _Um it's probably nothing Sora finally answered Kairi.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Ican't believe this Sora said frowning at the letter in his hand. Which read:_

_Dear Sora, Heartless have begun to invade the worlds of our allies and I fear the Destiny Island could be next. Shortly after learning this I discovered another Ansem report. Revealing blue prints to build a gate to the realm of the heartless. Something called the Zion project was hidden by Xenahort there. I wish I could handle this myself but I think only your key blade can open the door. I have already sent Donald and Goofy in a gummi ship to retrieve you they should be there shortly giving you enough time to say your goodbyes. Sora I truly wish there was another way._

_Sincerely, _

_King Mickey_

"_Helluva thing Huh" said Riku yanking Sora out of a state of concentration. _

_Yeah, Sora replied. How am I gonna tell Kairi he continued she's gonna be _

_pissed. "Your probably right, you do have a way of disappearing for years at _

_time" Riku said choking on his words looking depressed. "I'm going with _

_you" Riku insisted as mood instantly changed. Sora looked at him gravely " _

_you can't someone has to take care of Kairi and everyone else in case of an _

_attack" Sora argued. Riku nodded his head sadly in agreement Sora took the _

_letter in his hand as he turned to leave._

_ Kairi so uh... I'll be leaving soon... Oh and I don't know when I'll get _

_back __Sora recited to himself in his head as he walked toward Kairi's _

_house. Kairi __how's it going I'm leaving so... see ya later No that won't work _

_either. Sora __jumped as he heard Kairi say " who are you talking to?". I have _

_something __to tell-Sora begun. OK but tell me inside its getting chilly Kairi _

_said staring __up at the pink sky as the sunset. "So what did you have to tell _

_me" Kairi said __as she sat down on her couch? Sora felt his heart drop as he _

_spoke his next __words " I have to leave the islands again". Kairi laughed _

_hysterically "good __one, you almost got me now what did you really have to _

_tell me". Sora __shuffled thru his pockets and produced the letter from the king _

_and handed to __Kairi. She looked down examining the letter hastily. When she _

_finally looked __up her eyes were swelling with tears." Tell me your joking" she _

_sobbed "Tell __me you lying". Sora could only stare solemnly. "SAY _

_SOMETHING" Kairi __screeched tears flowing down her cheeks. "You can't _

_do this... I love you" __she said muffled because she had buried her head into _

_Sora's chest. Sora __lifted her head his blue eyes fighting back tears of their _

_own and Said " I __have to". "Get out" Kairi screeched her hand cluntched in _

_a fist pounding __into Sora's chest. But-" Get out now" Kairi interrupted. Sora _

_began to walk __out the door as he took one last look over his shoulder he saw _

_the love of his __life on both knees with her head in her hands whimpering._

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

okay for the rest of the story Sora's thoughts will be in bold just a heads up and thx to those kind enuff to review.**_

* * *

_**

_**I'm the key blade master this is my duty, my responsibility to link and protect **_

_**all world**s . Sora had been repeating this in his head for hours as he and Riku _

_sat on the beach waiting for the gummi ship to arrive. "Are you even _

_listening" Riku snapped at Sora? "To think I thought I was doing you a favor _

_by waiting with you, but you've been ignoring me the whole time, sometimes _

_you're a real jackass" Riku chuckled. "Sorry" Sora apologized "it's just that I _

_never expected to have to do this sorta thing again...plus Kairi's been _

_avoiding me for the past two days". "How did you expect her to react; that _

_girl loves you y'know and now she doesn't know if she'll ever see you again" _

_Riku said placing his hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora nodded slowly he stood _

_up and looked at the island he had grown up on, then turned to Riku and said _

_"Protect her if the heartless invade". "Do have any other option" Riku said _

_jokingly. "I'm not kidding Riku" Sora's grim expression sobered the attitude _

_of his silver haired friend. "Promise me if they come you'll protect her" Sora _

_continued. Riku pulled out his pocketknife and slashed his palm then quickly _

_grabbing Sora's and doing the same " if a ten thousand heartless attack I will _

_make sure she lives to see you return even if the same can't be said for me. You _

_have my blood oath that nothing will happen to her unless it happens to me _

_first including death.". "Thanks" Sora sighed as he looked at the blood _

_streaming down to pairs forearms, then into Riku's determined gaze," but try _

_not to die" Sora smirked. Sora and Riku made their way to ocean to clean _

_themselves when Sora gazed up and saw the Highwind making it's decent. _

_**I'm the key blade master this is my duty, my responsibility to link and **_

_**protect all worlds** Sora said to himself again . _

_Meanwhile..._

_Kairi came across a picture of her and Sora that had been taken by Selphie _

_and a group of girls on Kairi's sixteenth birthday. The girls decided to _

_"kidnap" Kairi and take her out for breakfast on her sixteenth. They were _

_surprised to find her and Sora nuzzled up together in her bed Selphie often _

_referred to it as the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Sora had come over the _

_night before her birthday because he didn't want to miss a second of her _

_"special day" **Flashback**- "It's twelve o'clock happy birthday Kairi" Sora _

_yawned enthusiastic as possible at that hour. "Thanks for sneaking over" _

_Kairi grinned " your mom is gonna kill you tomorrow" "yeah, but this is _

_worth dying for" Sora said rubbing his eyes." Let's try to get some sleep _

_tomorrow before Selphie and the girls come over to kidnap me" Kairi yawned. _

_"Who told you about that?" Sora asked. "Nobody she does it on everybody's _

_birthday; now get some sleep" she reassured him. "Fine but I have to sing to _

_you" Sora insisted. "Okay just not the Birthday song" Kairi said as they _

_climbed lazily into bed. "How about this" Sora began " You are my sunshine _

_my only sunshine" Sora sung in a note never before heard to mankind. Kairi _

_winced than join him to ease her pain. " You make me happy when skies are _

_gray you'll never no just how much I love you so please don't take my _

_sunshine away"- **Flashback complete**_

_Back on the Island..._

_Sora watched as the ship from what he considered now his childhood _

_descends on the shore of Destiny Island. The hatch lowered back on the ship _

_and there was Donald and Goofy they hadn't changed at all in the two years _

_since Sora had seen them, except for there faces they both now wore slightly _

_more somber expressions than he remembered. Nods were exchanged instead _

_of words between the four heroes as the gummi ship hovered the ground _

_swirling sand and seawater everywhere. Riku said something that wasn't _

_audible over the hum of the engines but he motioned to the far side of the _

_beach and yelled to Sora " helluva thing". There Sora saw Kairi sprinting _

_towards him, before he could react she embraced him and pressed her lips on _

_his. Sora couldn't hear her words but he read her lips telling him " come back _

_soon" he mouthed to her" I will"._

* * *

I know the singing part was kinda a cheesy but what can I say I'm a sucker for love- Reviews much apreciated 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Sora had been watching his life pass through his mind for the last couple of _

_moments, as he stood before King Mickey listening to his mission briefing. _

_Everything replayed like a slide show, his first tooth, first time riding a bike, _

_the day he met Riku, first day of grade school, the day he met Kairi, even the _

_solemn trip he had shared with Goofy and Donald. The trio used to be able to _

_talk about anything but two years of absence from each other's presence and _

_seriousness of the tension from what Sora was going to embark upon alone _

_made them speechless. " I hope you're paying attention goofball" the gull _

_wing known as Rikku giggled jarring Sora out of his mental movie. Sora _

_hadn't noticed her, as he scanned the makeshift lab which was currently in _

_shambles, probably because she was her voice seemed to come from beneath _

_the giant machine that Mickey claimed once activated by Sora's key blade _

_would open the door to the heartless realm. She finally emerged from beneath _

_the floor and jabbed Sora in the ribs. Sora's eyes bulged as he stared a full _

_sized Rikku " but but you used to be this big" Sora said stretching his hands _

_no larger than a breadbox. " Yeah I know after the king and me first attempt _

_their was an explosion and when I regained consciousness I was huge and _

_knew the Al bhed language whatever that is". " Yes but peculiar things have _

_been happening all over Leon or Squall as he goes by now said that the other _

_gull wings size has changed" Mickey interjected. "So what is going to happen _

_to me if I go into that portal" Sora said puzzled " hopefully you'll come back _

_handsome as Goofy" Rikku whispered in Sora's ear. He chuckled as he _

_glanced at his old friend. "Now no more questions here's your bag, we won't _

_miss you to you leave y'know " Rikku said tossing a sack over to Sora. Sora _

_bent over and shook hands with the tiny king and his old comrades Donald _

_and Goofy. The king and the key blade master pointed their blades at the _

_space in between to pillars were the portal would open. As a vortex of dark _

_violet and black began to appear Sora began reciting " I am the key blade _

_master it is my duty to link and protect the worlds"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yuck! Sora said to himself as he landed face first in the wet black sewage that _

_now surrounded him. "I spoke to soon" was the next thing the hero uttered as _

_he began to smell his pungent surroundings. "Great it's dark, I'm wet, and _

_this place smells like Wakka's gym clothes" Sora said sulking. Sora began to _

_walk out of this marsh to higher ground that he hoped was dry when he heard _

_an familiar voice saying "C'mon buck up lil' lady it could be worse, y'know I _

_mean you could be alone", Sora turned Roxas to see the grinning at him. " _

_Long time no see huh" Roxas continued as Sora stood speechless with his _

_mouth hanging down to his knees "how did you get here" Sora finally _

_stammered out. "I don't know really must have something to do with this _

_weird world" Roxas answered as he pointed to the two moons on opposing _

_sides of the night sky. Sora excitedly continued the conversation " It's so cool _

_that your-". Sora we'll have to talk later because I think we have company _

_Roxas interrupted as he signaled his new companion to look behind him, Sora _

_turned to see a large heartless staring at him with all four of it's yellow eyes. _

_"God I've always wanted to say something cool like that" Roxas said pretty _

_impressed with himself. Sora summoned the Oblivion and shot a grin at Roxas _

_who had stood beside him with a key blade that he had never seen before. _

_Before he could ask him about it Roxas launched himself at the heartless. This _

_too was different to Sora he hadn't seen this type of heartless in any of his _

_prior battles this monster stood on all fours like some type of canine, it's fur _

_was ragged all the way up it's nine tails, each carrying a dark flame at the _

_tip. As Sora charged it the beast it opened it's mouth revealing rows of sharp _

_white teeth and releasing a fireball. Reacting solely on instinct was barely _

_able to deflect the attack, but not able to avoid being not to the ground by the _

_force of the blast. Roxas came to his aid attempting to strike the heartless on _

_the head but his blow was stopped when the beast caught the blade in it's _

_mouth beginning to shake the nobody like a rag doll. The beast pinned Roxas _

_to the damp ground under it's heavy front paws. Roxas could feel it becoming _

_harder to breathe under the immense wait as the beast, with only Roxas' _

_blade keeping him from chomping the hero's head off, began to drool witch _

_trickled down onto Roxas' face. Just as Roxas' strength began to fail and the _

_tremendous teeth came closer the massive heartless began to dematerialize, _

_and all that was left was Sora's smug grin hovering over Roxas. "Took you _

_long enough" Roxas coughed as he wiped monster slob off of his face. "But _

_you to looked so cute together" Sora teased." I didn't know you could be such _

_a dick" Roxas said pushing Sora, "now enough goofing around we have to _

_figure out how we're going to find this Zion thing"_.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Man, I've got so many questions" Sora oozed excitedly mouth still gaping from the _

_astonishment of seeing his other. Like "what do you call that blade it's so bad ass" he _

_inquired pointing to Roxas' blade the moonlight gleamed off of the silver hilt that connected _

_to a pale crescent moon that held a golden sun that's rays made up the blade. Roxas' lifting _

_the blade, that's length seem to stretch thru time, and crooned " I call it the Crux". Crux? _

_Sora said with a did-you-just-make-that-word-up-to-sound-cool- look, what the hell does that _

_mean? "Something that torments by its puzzling nature" Roxas said in a matter of fact _

_manner, it's kinda like me y'know nobody but somebody at the same time. "Whoa, your _

_smart... does that mean I'm smart to" Sora questioned. "No, but why would it" Roxas said _

_punching Sora in the shoulder. " Well, we are pretty much brothers" Sora said earnestly". " _

_In that case I guess your right, huh you are smart" Roxas' replied as began to think about his _

_companion's last statement. As Roxas thought Sora grabbed him in a headlock that made _

_Roxas feel as if his head was vacuum-sealed." If we're brothers that makes me the oldest, _

_and last time I checked baby brothers get beat up for hitting their elders" Sora said as he _

_wrestled Roxas barely managing to keeping him from escaping. Roxas finally pushed Sora off _

_of him and began feeling like changing the subject " so how are we gonna find this Zion _

_thing". "I've been wondering the same thing" Sora said " and I came up with a pretty good _

_idea, now this might sound cheesy, but let's just follow our hearts". Roxas looked back at _

_Sora for a few moments like he deeply considering this then he finally spoke "your right, that _

_does sound cheesy" he chuckled." Well I don't see anybody, or should I say nobody coming _

_up with anything better" Sora pouted. Before Roxas could retaliate the heroes argument was _

_interrupted the sound of a familiar bubbling." Shadow pack!" The duo said in unison. The _

_two summoned their respective key blades._

_Meanwhile..._

_"Things have been different around here, the air doesn't even feel the same" Riku said to _

_himself, as he stared at the construction being done off in the horizon of Destiny Island by _

_machina or giant machinery. " Dude, Riku did you do the physics homework" Wakka said _

_from the surfboard across from him." No" Riku sighed disappointed from being stirred out _

_of his thought. " Listen, man I don't even have to do that homework anymore because Mrs. _

_Harris totally wants to bone me" Tidus interjected. " She's like 65" Riku said as he placed _

_his face in his palms to conceal his laughter "so my goal is to have sex with her old ass _

_before I graduate" Tidus' said with an air seriousness that caused his friends to laugh until _

_tears ran down their eyes. There laughter was cut short when Tidus shouted " Are those _

_giant chickens" and pointed toward the shore to see a pack of enormous yellow birds _

_running across the beach. "I'm more worried about what's chasing them" Riku ads noticing _

_that the birds' pursuers were a group of heartless. Before Riku and the others could take _

_action the wave they had been waiting for finally came, catching them off guard the massive _

_wave crashed down on the trio. Riku could feel his heart pounding hard enough to break _

_through his sternum, the force of the water surrounding him forced his head against a piece _

_of driftwood. As the water in his immediate surrounding became red Riku could only think _

_"swim damnitt, swim". Once he pulled himself out of the saltwater he found himself _

_surrounded by enemies. Riku staggered to his feet, tried to focus on the blurry images that _

_made up the heartless, and lifted summoned The Way To Dawn which felt uncommonly heavy _

_due to his muscle fatigue. The first heartless attacked Riku was able to swing and slice it in _

_have, but this movement made his already sore biceps feel like they were splintering into a _

_thousand pieces. The hero lost his balanced and his consciousness, so Riku did something he _

_never did before, he prayed. He drove blade into the loose sand, collapsed down to both _

_knees, then whispered " God... or whoever's up there, help, I can't die here I made a _

_promise". Then two happened that turned Riku into a true believer. First a dragon descended _

_from the heavens appeared before the distraught hero. Next Tidus accompanied by Wakka _

_swooped in on the giant chickens. " Whoa, looks like we got a summoner on our hands" _

_Wakka shouted as his blitzball bounced off of his dark adversaries. "Looks like he's going to _

_need some guardians" Tidus replied drawing a beautiful ocean blue long sword, and making _

_quick work of the shadows. "I owe you one" Riku said staring up at the heavens. Watching _

_as his friends who had gone from the dramatic change from stoner to hero in mere moments, _

_and the awe inspiring dragon overwhelm their heartless attackers, Riku choked out " helluva _

_thing"._

_Back in Kingdom Heartless..._

_The metallic taste of blood flooded Sora's mouth as he and Roxas combated the last heartless _

_in what seemed in an endless onslaught. "Roxas... you dead yet" Sora yelled trying to find his _

_partner in the darkness. He yelled "no" but "what a goofball" is what Roxas muttered to _

_himself. He could feel the warmth of his own blood running down his arm from multiple _

_lacerations." Good cause I have a plan" Sora hollered over to Roxas. Still holding his arm _

_Roxas regrouped and stood shoulder to shoulder with Sora. "His underbelly there no armor _

_under there" Sora said pointing to the giant four-legged heartless that was armor plated _

_from it's three horns down to it's feet "It's gonna be a long shot, but just follow my lead" he _

_continued. "Hey wait" Roxas said curiously "what do think that paper is that trapped under _

_his hoof". Sora hadn't even notice the small parchment caught beneath the giant beast, but _

_not wanting to let on to his ignorance he shouted "only one way to find out" as he charged _

_into action. Sora charged forward, let out a feral roar, slashed upward with his Oblivion, and _

_tipped the great beast onto it's back. Sensing that, that was his cue Roxas dove unto the _

_heartless belly spiraling down blade first and delivered the finishing blow. As the monster _

_melted into the darkness the tattered paper descended slowly until Sora snatched it out of the _

_air. "Roxas you gotta see this" he gasped. "What does it say" Roxas replied? Staring holes _

_into the letter the two saw something that caused there jaws drop. The paper read Xenahort _

_report._


	7. Chapter 7

_ I lost the key-blade and the power to control the darkness has turned on me; I can feel it engulfing my heart. The heroes I encountered before I became stranded in Radiant Garden are becoming faint memories in the shadows forming in my mind as they themselves are scattered onto different worlds. Have I caused this? Is this the price I have to pay for my ambition, my lust for knowledge, and my passion for darkness? I should have heeded Master Ansem's warning, but I was consumed by my own curiosity. Even as I wright this I can feel myself becoming one of the heartless I helped discover. If this irony is my punishment then I pray that Zion is my retribution for the sins I have committed against those I once called allies, Tidus, Squall, and the others I hope someday I can atone for all that I have done. My last hope to regain my humanity lies west past the mountains in the forest hidden in the moonlight, of this god-forsaken world, Kingdom Heartless.Unfortunately due to the darkness in my heart I can not awaken the Zion, my only chance is to find the keyblade, maybe then I will be able to claim salvation._

"Whoa" Sora gasped as he ran his eyes over the parchment for the umpteenth time. "So your

trying to tell me that Xenahort was a keyblade wielder" Roxas said doubtfully? " Impossible, the guy

was a total nut job; no way he could wield a keyblade" he continued "it's possible... think about it

the key blade chose us not the other way around" Sora defended his former enemy. "Maybe it

chose him but his heart changed and lost the ability to wield it". "Yeah but he claimed to know your

friend Tidus and how long have you known him?" Roxas said continuing the argument. "My whole

life" Sora said sheepishly "and how many times has he mentioned Xenahort or his supposed

keyblade" Roxas snapped at Sora, his words cutting thru the fog that was settling in. "Never, but

maybe he just forgot, kind of like my friends forgot me while a was asleep" Sora said defensively

peering thru the fog. "Yeah, but that was different, your so naive" Roxas rebutted. "Whatever!

Regardless we know where to look for the Zion project. So just shut up!" Sora coughed thru the

increasingly dense fog. "You shut up, your not in charge of shit, especially not me" Roxas barked his

face less than an inch from Sora's. " I should be, because while you were to busy bitching to notice

we're surrounded, again!" Sora grunted as he pushed Roxas away and summoned the oblivion.

Before Roxas was able to retaliate he instinctively ducked as an enemy blade whizzed over his

head. As the heartless pulled it's arm back to stab Roxas it was sliced in half, revealing Sora. "I

didn't need any help" Roxas yelled as he kicked his comrade in the side. "Could have fooled me"

Sora sneered. The marsh they had been traveling thru became a tsunami of fist, blades, and claws as

the two heroes dodged blows from their enemies and each other. When the last heartless melted

into darkness the two jumped onto opposites sides on the small strip of dry land. Both stood with

both hands on the hilt of their blades, Roxas with his raised above his left shoulder, and Sora with

his hanging near his torso. "How can you even imagine beating me, your a nobody, and nothing

without me" Sora said preparing for battle. Roxas hurt and angered by Sora's statement moved first

leaping into the high into the air and spiraling down like a tornado. Sora raised his blade and

repelled the attack. Roxas pushed of the top of Sora and landed standing back with him. The

nobody turned quickly and swung for his other's head. Almost sensing the attack Sora smoothly

ducks under the attack and counter with an upward slash that launched Roxas into air. Roxas

quickly recovered and floated safely unto the ground. Sora then went on the offense trying to catch

his opponent off guard, lunged at Roxas. Spinning around this attack Roxas was able to catch Sora

across the back sending into the mucky water of their surrounding swamp. Walking to the edge of

the island he stood on Roxas looked into the water for Sora. Suddenly accompanied by a wave of

dark water Sora leaped out of the water and delivered devastating blow to Roxas. Sora lost his

opponent in the fog, which became a dark veil over the area, as he went sailing back do to Sora's

last attack. "Told you I'd win" Sora said arrogantly. As he gloated The Crux came flying toward

him; the hero barely dodged this attack. Catching his opponent off balance Roxas was able to

deliver not two but three punches to Sora's stomach, ribs, and face. Keyblades in hand the heroes'

blades crashed against each other creating a clamor loud enough to be heard anywhere in Kingdom

Heartless, as they came to a stalemate. The sound was used as a cover as the two quickly

discussed the increasing density of the fog. Jumping back into their original stances the heroes began

fighting to a spot they designated as the epicenter of the fog. Once there the heroes could here a

slight breathing as they looked at each other with almost sinister smiles to show agreement.

Suddenly like a flash the two drove their blades into an engorged, porous, heartless that was

emitting the strange fog. Once the heartless disappeared the fog dissipated. Once the air became

clean again, or as close to it as can be expected given where the two were at, they felt less

aggression towards each other. "Roxas, I'm sorry for what I said to you early, I just wasn't myself"

Sora apologized. "Don't worry about I was kind of a dick to y'know". After an awkward silence

that made a few moments feel like hours Sora broke the silence " I guess we better get going" he

said as he started towards the distant mountain ridge. "Yeah I guess your right" Roxas said as he

joined his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Kairi sat curled up in the corner of her bathroom, her head in between her knees,

holding the home pregnancy test, and chanting blue for pregnant red for safe. She was

sure that the results had developed minutes ago, but she couldn't bring herself to raise

her head from her knees to look at them. " Okay look on the count of three, but just a

quick glance" Kairi said thinking out loud. As the count reached three the auburn haired

teen stuck her head up then down quicker than lightning, but not quick enough not to see

the that the strip had turned blue. Soon as that realization hit her, Kairi whipped the test

as hard as she could. It made a clamor as bang into a can of hairspray that had been

leftover by her "best friend" Selphie on her last visit. Kairi's eyes began to burn as tears

swelled up in her them. She sat there for hours wondering if those were tears of joy or

sorrow.

That had been three months ago and things hadn't gotten better, Kairi now sat in her

last hour class contemplating her life thus far. Her mother barely talked to her, her best

friend disowned her, and she had moved in with Sora's mother, Angie, last week. Kairi's

thoughts were interrupted when a crumpled up piece of paper hit her shoulder. Kairi

tossed her hair out of her eyes, peered at the paper, then picked it up even though she

had an idea what it said. The words **WHORE** stared back at her just as she had

expected. She heard giggling erupt from behind her, without turning Kairi knew who it

was Selphie and her wicked pack of bitches. Kairi sighed tiredly as she gave Selphie a

well deserved one fingered salute. The giggling stopped and Kairi heard her former friend

murmur to her posse " Fuck me? See I told you she was a slut". Selphie's cronies

cackled like the witches they are. Kairi could feel tears welling up in her eyes as the knife

Selphie put in her back pierced her heart. "You're one to talk Selphie" Riku butted in "I

know personally that your legs spread easier like butter". "Fuck you" Selphie said

shocked by Riku's interjection. "See I told you she was a slut" Riku chuckled to Kairi.

"Thank god for Riku" Kairi said to herself as Selphie and her wenches cowered in the

back of the class murmuring obscenities about Riku. He had always been like a brother

to her, but ever since Sora had left he had really cranked it up a notch. "Want me to sic

Bahamut on her" Riku joked trying his hardest to cheer his little sister up. Kairi shook her

head and gave Riku her newly perfected don't-worry-about-me-she's-just-a-stupid-

bitch-smile. The bell rang and Kairi sighed thankful for the salvation. "You wanna ride to

Sora's?" Riku offered "nah" Kairi declined.

"You sure."

"Yeah I'm sure I'm just going to walk to the beach."

"Women in your condition shouldn't be walking"

"Riku, I'm pregnant not dying of cancer" Kairi argued as she headed to the beach her,

Riku, and Sora had played on as children. She kicked off her shoes she had always

loved the feeling of the moist sand between her toes. Kairi sat close to the water and

reached deep into her purse and produced a bottle and paper and began to write.

Meanwhile unknown to her, Riku was watching her from a distance. "I feel like some

weirdo stalker, but this is the only way to give her, her space and keep my promise"

Riku sighed sadly as he felt he has wasting another afternoon and began to doze off.

Riku's head jerked up quickly, giving him whiplash, to check on Kairi, and to his surprise

she was still sitting there writing surrounded by what seemed like thousands of crumpled

up pieces of paper. As Riku peered closer he noticed that paper wasn't the only thing

surrounding her, heartless were emerging from the darkness of the night sky. As Kairi

finished her letter to Sora she could hear a faint growling crooning behind her. She turned

to see a pack of heartless behind her. Then with a violent flash they dissapeared and in

their place stood Riku keyblade in hand. "Thanks" Kairi said nearly breathless "told'ya

that you shouldn't be just walking around" Riku said through a toothy grin.

"Let's go"

"Okay, just hold on a second let me send this letter"

" A letter in a bottle?"

"Well this isn't exactly a post office now is it?"

"Okay, okay I guess it did work once before, just hurry up before more heartless

show up" Riku replied defensively. Kairi nodded and started heading towards the water.

Kairi felt a sharp pain in her stomach ,a kick, she began to rub the area of hurt and

started to hum You Are My Sunshine just like Sora had always done for her. She

watched the bottle sail of to sea and out of visibility, becoming a dot on the horizon.

"Okay now we can go" Kairi said turning to Riku.

* * *

I actually finished this chapter a while ago, but I've been debating whether or not I should put it in the story. I was afraid with all the other strange happenings (i.e. Riku becoming a summoner and Tidus and Wakka becoming the heroes they once were) that the few people that read this little story would be pissed. I decided to put it in here, obviously, because this is my story and I can do what I please with it. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Kairi" Sora whimpered mournfully, then he began prodding the bristled roughness that was his

face. It had been months since he entered the darkness and the dim domain began to take its toll on

the hero. It had been months since he had seen his love, and loneliness began to encroach upon his

heart. " We're almost there, Sora" it was Roxas. Sora didn't answer he just stared at the great black

mountains that ripped the belly of the unsavory purple sky, and created the valley that the duo was

meant to walk through. The valley was barren except for the shadows that were everywhere; Sora felt

like he could relate to this path. "Add some flowers and this place is pretty cozy, huh Sora" Roxas

said nudging his partner. Once again Sora was unable to muster a reaction. Sora's mind began to

wander, began longing for his island, then it became lost every corner of his conscious began to fade

to black. Sora's eyes became blank, but unfortunately for Roxas twelve dozen eyes were flickering

with hungry anticipation in the darkness. "You ready Sora" Roxas cried "Sora where are you", he

turned in time to see his brother's body limply hit the ground. Having no time to help him, Roxas

quickly leapt into a defensive stance determined to protect him and his friend. Before the Roxas could

fight he noticed that mysterious black ink began to devour him from the feet up. Panic rushed over as

he disappeared, leaving Sora all alone.

"Where the hell am I" a confused Roxas murmured through what he was sure was head trauma. He

looked around the massive trees surrounded him were blurred, but seemed to have strange markings

on them. Roxas jumped at the sight of a human skull laying in his path, frightened, he kicked the skull

deeper into dank marsh. "There goes my company" voice that sounded forged by fire said gruffly.

Roxas, adrenaline still pumping from his heartless encounter, jumped and summoned the Crux. "You

trespass on my grounds then threaten me? How rude." The figure chuckled. Roxas apologized and

looked upon the figure whose axe was slung over his shoulder, his face was black, not African nor

Indian, but black like coal or soot as if he was more at home in fire. "I hate to tell you but these

grounds belong to Xenahort, if anybody can claim land in Kingdom Heartless" Roxas explained. "

Xenahort be damned, if I say so myself" the black man spat then grinned "I planted the seeds of this

place in the hearts of men long before the birth of the keyblade and long before he place a cowardice

foot on this land". Roxas nervously looked away toward the great trees each seemed to have been

chopped down. The markings now clearly read Zexion, Vexen, and finally Xenahort. "In fact" the

figure added "without me men of all worlds would not lust for power" "just who are you" Roxas  
asked the dingy figure?

"I am he who gave the heartless their hunger"

"Actually I was hoping for a name."

" I go by many names, but you can call me Old Scratch."

"Well, Old Scratch, can you give me directions out of here"?

" I can give you anything your heart desires, even a heart" Old Scratch's smooth husky voice hummed

gingerly as he the freshly cut wood. Roxas was instantly enthralled by this strange character. "So what

do you think" the black man asked as he adjusted his Indian style garb? Nerves shaking wildly Roxas

muttered "how"?

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the delayed update jus trying to figure out what direction to go with this story. Plus I've been busy finding a tux for prom and what not. Could have wrote more but wanted to leave with a cliffhanger I hope to update soon 

Kid Paradox


End file.
